1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-leveling dispenser apparatus which is capable of storing and dispensing multiple items such as trays, plates or the like. In particular, the present invention in directed to a dispenser apparatus that may be varied in length between a fully extended and a fully retracted position.
2. Prior Art
Self-leveling dispensers for trays, plates or the like are widely used in restaurants, cafeterias and various food service establishments. The plates or other items are stacked and then retained in the dispenser for use. Various spring mechanisms have been used to lift the top level of the plates to dispense the items. As plates, for instance, are removed, the remaining plates move upward to the same level as the removed plates. Accordingly, the top of the stack remains at a somewhat constant level at all times. The amount of upward force may be varied depending on the weight of the items to be dispensed. The dispensers will have a length or height at least as tall as the stack of items to be held. The dispenser frame may include a series of posts which extend over the length of the dispenser.
Often times, the dispensers will be retained within and supported from a cabinet or other table. The units are typically self-supporting from a top or upper annular member. This top or annular member will rest upon the table or cabinet. In the field, the height of the dispenser can be no greater than the table or cabinet to be installed in.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to vary the height of the dispenser.
Additionally, the plate dispensers are often installed in a cabinet or table which is beneath an overhead obstruction such as a protruding shelf or a "sneeze guard" used at salad bars and other food service facilities. When installing the plate dispenser, the entire length of the plate dispenser must navigate these overhead obstructions. Accordingly, it is advantageous to reduce the overall length of the plate dispenser during installation but increase the length of the plate dispenser for maximum storage of plates.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to reduce the length of the plate dispenser during transportation and storage, yet increase the length of the dispenser during use for maximum storage of plates.
Accordingly, it is the principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a plate dispenser having a variable length.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a dispenser apparatus having post assemblies that will lock in a fully extended position for use.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a dispenser having post assemblies that will extend and retract in response to downward or upward movement of the stacked items.